


Happy Valentione's

by Clara_de_Morra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, filler while I write their main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: “I know you’d like to stay in bed and sleep all day, but we have chocolates to make.”Mathias Faulkner/Elizabeth Bell cuteness. Written for Valentine's Day 2016.





	Happy Valentione's

His arm’s asleep.

As he wakes, he’s vaguely aware of it, then it’s pins and needles almost all the way to his shoulder. His half-asleep mind tries to think of how this could possibly have happened, and when his heavy eyelids raise, he knows his answer.

There’s a peaceful-faced girl lying on it.

At the most inopportune time, she breathes a heavy sigh and snuggles into his warmth, and he almost doesn’t have the heart to wake her to tell her that she’s slowly killing the circulation to his right arm.

Almost.

Ifrit, Titan, and Garuda have inflicted less pain on him combined than what he feels now as he shifts their position to pull her atop him, and he heaves a sigh of relief as the feeling begins to return. His other, thankfully unsleeping, arm comes up, his hand resting on her back just high enough to thread through the ends of her hair.

“Are you awake?”

A pause.

“…no.”

He furrows his brow.

“‘No’?”

“I’m still asleep.”

“No you’re not.”

“I _promise_ you that I am.”

“…I’m not quite convinced.”

She heaves another sigh, nuzzling closer.

“Too bad.”

A thought occurs to him.

“…you _do_ know what today is, right?”

A noise comes from her that sounds suspiciously like a “no”.

“Truly?”

Another, slightly more irritated, “no” sound, so he changes tactics.

“I know you’d like to stay in bed and sleep all day, but we have chocolates to make.”

 _That_ got the response he was looking for. She bolts upwards as if she had sat on something scalding, excitement radiating from every inch of her being, and he nearly laughs aloud at the sight of her tousled hair and the red sleep spot on her cheek.

“…I’ll get dressed.”

In an instant, she’s up and almost out of her dressing gown, changing into the short-skirted, frilly red apron dress that she kept exclusively for this time of the year. Another moment and the ties of the apron are in a neat bow, and she turns towards him, a coy smile tugging at her mouth, but she says nothing as she saunters from their room.

Hardly a few minutes later and the sounds of glass and metal against wood in what he assumes being the fetching of tools and supplies needed to accomplish their yearly tradition of chocolate-making reaches his ears, then the distinct cough when she accidentally inhales the confectioner’s sugar a moment after that.

“I need you alive, dearest!” He shouts from their shared room as he pulls on a pair of trousers, and he smiles when her sarcastic laugh answers him.

By the time he’s made it out to the kitchen, she’s whisking the confectioner’s sugar in with the butter as the scent of melting chocolates fills his nose.

“What’s the plan for this year?”

She looks up, a small splotch of the confectioner’s sugar on her cheek.

“Bubble and pearl chocolates are on the list, definitely; I haven’t decided on anything else just yet.”

His gaze drops very slightly, still distracted by the splotch; his lips touch her cheek gently, and she smiles until she feels a wet tongue against her skin. A half-disgusted noise makes itself known as she lightly shoves him away with a giggle.

Melted chocolate from the stove is retrieved, and the arduous process of coating the bonbons begins in earnest, but soon devolves into fingertips being stuck into chocolate and smudged on cheeks seconds later in between placing the sweets to the tray to allow them time to cool. They soon, however, turn their attention back to their task, forbidding further distractions to get the better of them, and soon they find their work complete.

He opens the cupboard doors for her as she carefully lifts the tray from its place, setting it to a shelf with an encased ice crystal cluster within, and the doors are shut. 

“While we wait, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“What is it?”

He circles to her back, fingertips sending subtle shivers down her back with gentle touches to her shoulders.

“Close your eyes…”

The moment she does, she feels a gentle kiss to her throat, then the cool metal of a fine-wrought chain brushing against bare skin, and a gentle click of a clasp a moment later. Fingers toy with dark hair as he smooths strands back into place, wordlessly begging her to look now.

She glances downwards, the glint of rose gold and luster of sapphires causing her to lose any and all words she may have had.

“Happiest of Valentione’s to you, my dearest.”


End file.
